Finding a way
by DreamStoryTeller
Summary: this was a report so it might not be funny im sorry this is my frist story i dont care if you flame me.


Have you wanted some thing, but didn't know what it was or how to get it? Princess Leila, Axle and Roxas all had the same felling. Leila's dreams just might become her life.

The day was ending and two friends finished with some ice-cream. Axle and Roxas were in Twilight town, at the funky, bricked clock tower staring out in to the multi-colored sunset. "Axle do you know anyone that lives at Beast Castel?" Roxas asked "Um…? Axle shook his spiky, fire shoot-red hair with his long boney fingers. "Nope can't say I have…well yea, actually" Roxas face lit up his dark blue eyes trying to find hope in Axle's emerald eyes. "Yup! Beast and Belle, no one other then that." Axle grinned. "But I saw anther girl there, besides Belle!" Roxas reported, and took anther lick of his sea-salt ice-cream. Axle was surprised he never saw anther girl at Beast Castel. "You sure?" Axle asked still confused. "Yup!" Roxas said in a proud way. Axle was starting to wonder if Roxas hit his head on something before he came. The two friends RTC and thought about the girl. The next day Roxas and Axle went to Beast Castel. "What a gloomy place." Axle noted. As they entered the castle they heard a shriek coming from the Ballroom. "Let's go see who that came from!" Roxas charged to the Ballroom doors as if charging an army. "Or what." Axle muttered and zapped there beating Roxas to it. "No Fair!" Roxas laughed. They busted into the Ballroom. The golden glow almost blinded them because of the diamond chandelier. They saw a girl about 15, their age, surrounded by heartless. Roxas summoned his key blade and Axle his chakrams; they fought the heartless for what seemed like only 5 seconds. When they were sure that all the heartless were gone, they turned to the girl. Her skin was tanned, which went good with her chocolate color hair. Her face was flawless, with her big beautiful sea blue-green eyes. Her sea-green dress shimmered under the chandelier making it look like water. There was silence, but was broken by the girl's bell like voice. "Thank you! But I must ask, who are you two?" she asked "Axle" He held out his hand but quickly took it back. "Roxas" He bowed and she curtsied. "Unfortunately Princess Leila." Leila informed them. "Unfortunately?! But isn't being a princess supposed to be fun?" Roxas asked. Leila blushed at his responds. "Yes, but it's not always to my liking. I HATE BEING A PRINCESS!!!!" Her cheeks turning bright cherries. "WOW angry a bit much?" Axle whispered to Roxas. "But _SHOULDN'T _it be fun?" Axle saying aloud this time. "Like I said it's never to my liking, I've never even been outside the castle walls." She sighed then glanced at the boys, then giggled then busted out laughing. "What's so funny?!" The boys asked. "Your…faces…LOOK!" She gasped between laughs. Axle and Roxas looked at each other, Axle's ace was twisted in confusion and Roxas was tiring to process everything he just heard but made his face insanely weird. They started to laugh. The ballroom was quickly filled with laughter. But interrupted by a horrifying howl. It seemed to shake the castle. "Oh no, Father!" Leila hurried out of the ballroom. "Father?" Axle and Roxas asked and followed Leila out of the ballroom. They followed her through the gloomy castle. The howl was getting louder as they got closer. They burst through giant black door and found the monster that was making the howl.

Beast stepped out of the shadows. His fur the same color as Leila's but messy. His eyes black as midnight, his cape was torn and his paints were raggedy. Axle and Roxas stepped into the shadows. Beast's room was the darkest, messiest room in the castle. The dungeon looked like a 5 star hotel compared to his room. He Stopped making this dreadful noise and signal for Leila to come over. "Why were you laughing?" He growled his husky voice sending a chill down Leila's spine. "I was laughing at Axle and Roxas' faces", she whispered for what seems like fear. "Who?" Beast roared. "These two gentleman who saved me from the," she gulped. "Heartless" Leila explained. She motioned to Axle and Roxas to come. They stepped out of the shadows. Roxas tried to smile but it was a fail, Axle smirked. Beast was upset about his daughters happiness and furious that boys were in the castle beside him. "GET OUT!" he roared. Leila opened her mouth in protest, but then ran out of the room. Axle and Roxas kept their ground, still a little scared on the inside. "Why are you with my daughter?" Beast demanded. "Like Leila said," Axle said trying to keep his cool, "We were protecting her from the heartless. Beast started to mumble to himself with a mix of growling. "Why?" Beast growled. She yelled for help and no gir- I um mean princess should be attacked by anyone or thing". Axle explained looking uncomfortable from the Beast staring at him when he hesitated. "I see, why were you here in the first place?" Beast was scaring Roxas so much he started to shake. "It…it was our…mission…to come here and …fight…heartless," Roxas stammered. Leila came in and asked her father, no begged, her father to let them go. "NO!" Beast yelled in protest. "They didn't do anything wrong", Leila whimpered. "I don't care! Now leave!" Beast wasn't giving in. "Yes, father", Leila walked out of the room mouthing, "I'm sorry ", to Axle and Roxas. After hours of questioning Axle and Roxas, Beast threw them out the window. "Stay Out!" Beast closed his window and went back to pacing in his room. Leila was sobbing in her room, when a black-purple portal. Not knowing where it went or why it came she stepped through closing her eyes. When she opened them she was in a white room surrounded by curious faces. "What's her name?" "Where did she come from?" "Ello mate, are you awake yet?" "Yo, let her breath!" She stood up and was afraid. Her face was red and her eyes were still showing tears. "Who…who are you people?" She clear her vision and saw that they were wearing the same out fit and now that she noticed so was Axle and Roxas. A black cloak with sliver chains and a zipper that stopped at the hips, with black pants and boots which were black. They all laughed. One boy out of the group came out. What caught Leila's attain was his sea-green eyes. His hair was almost a mullet with a over-grown flat top, with locks of hair in his face. "Hey are you that girl that Axle and Roxas brought over, right?" He had a easy going attitude she figured he also lacked motivation. "????uh???? I don't know…I just remember being in my room and going through a portal. So yea I guess?" She was still staring at his eyes then his hair just…bedazzled by him. "COOL! Oh by the way my name is Demyx, and you are…um-uh what's your name?" She sighed. "Princess Leila" She looked up and saw everyone coming closer to her she was scared. _'Get out of my bubble! I don't wanna be here take me home! please I beg of you!' _But then someone spoke which seem to stop everyone from walking "Do you like flowers, Princess?" She was surprised by the question. The person who said it was a male with what it seemed like so silky it's spiky pink hair. His eye's were a sky blue and almost hidden. He held out a rose, she took it, it smelled _wonderful_. "Well…?"He was serious apparently. "Why yes I love flowers but-" All of a sudden the room shook for a brief second then when Leila looked around the plain whit room was surrounded by vines and roses it was like a indoor garden it smelled like sweet honey with fruit. "But I LOVE to write songs." She said finishing her sentence. "oh…ok the flowers disappeared just as they shown up" His tone wasn't hurt but his face was like someone hugged him. "REALLY YOU LOVE WRITING SONGS?! I HAVE A SITAR WE COULD PLAY SOMETIME!!!" Demyx squealed. Leila took one step backward. "HA! THAT'S A LAUGH LIKE A PRINCESS WOULD HANG OUT WITH YOU, DEMYX!" A woman spoke. "That's not vary nice Larxene!" Demyx looked like he was about to cry. Larxene had blonde hair with her hair shaped out with what looked liked hornets anta's bout not as long her hair stopped at her neck almost like a boys haircut. Her eyes a piercing green. '_THAT'S NOT VARY NICE WHY WOULD YOU PICK ON HIM LIKE THAT?!' L_eila wanted to shout at her. After many intro's she met every one and Axle came to her side and asked "Well why do you let your father push you around?" Axle seem to know what he was doing. "I shouldn't I'm going home to tell my father 'NO' lets go!" Axle and Roxas opened the portal and when they arrived Leila went straight to her father's room. "Daddy I think I should speak. Don't interrupted me ok? Now I'm sick of YOU telling me 'no' or not letting me do what I want! I'm a princess, I should be having the time of my life but instead I feel like a bird in a cage! Let me out of the cage!" Beast spoke "I'm sorry that you feel that way you know all you had to do was tell me." Leila started to cry. "I love you daddy." " I love you to, Leila." They hugged and Leila learned to build courage and Beast became a soft hearted person. EVERYONE LOVES A AWESOME ENDING!!!!!!

You should always speak your mind and never hide. That was Leila's dream and she lives it! (THIS WAS A REPORT I DID FOR SCHOOL SO YOU MIGHT NOT FIND IT FUNNY BUT I HAD FUN WRITING IT!)


End file.
